The People's Party
History The People's Party, founded by DMHowe, stood in one election, and failed to secure many votes, despite having a well-developed manifesto. Manifesto Introduction Alrighty, the basic idea is promotion of the needs of the people in all countries over the needs of the single country. We intend to promote fair trade, and kindness to animals. Unemployment shall be fought as hard as possible. In light of the MRLPs if we win any elections, all members of democratia are entitled to a packet of digestives. Education policy The general policy on education is that, if you can relate the subject to the student, they will learn more efficiently. With this in mind, subjects will attempt to relate to day-to-day lives, such as using the themes of Romeo and Juliet to relate to the violence concerned with love and how it solves nothing, a common theme amongst teenagers to "fight over the girl". Health policy The health plan is to tax private medical companies in order to increase funding for the national ones. In order to fight short staffing, large academies for medical science will be set up, as well as laxer exam passes to allow more students. Economy policy Pivotal to the economy will be the re-distribution of pay for those who play for sports teams and the alike, making it less of a business and more of just what it is: a game. We hope to extend treaties and trade in order to further communications and friendly activity. Taxation policy Taxation will be used as a last-resort. Taxes are to be kept as low as possible without an economy collapse to boost the confidence of the common man in the Government looking out for him, and not himself. Law and Order policy We intend to make sure that the streets are safe from organized crimes, and disorganized crime through the usage of incentives for those who inform us upon criminal activity (i.e. a reward of money). Adolescents are to learn values of the people, and discrimination will be fought to be reduced as to stop youths feeling like they are trapped under the "hoodie" stereotype branded on them by previous generations. Foreign Affairs policy As stated, we intend to open up more treaties and trade in order to increase our relations with other countries. As a state, we intend to remain neutral in matters. However, a defensive army will exist as a deterrent should countries hope to invade. Transport policy Those using petrol engines will be taxed heavier for road tax than those using diesel or electric cars and other manners of car. Environment policy The environment will take a helm of priority, aiming to preserve democratia rather than create vast metropolises. Animal protection will become a focus point, as up until now there has been little said on the matter. Real fur clothes are to have a large tax upon them in order to lower sales. Also, the breeding of animals to kill them is to have a quota set up in order to lower the output of fur companies. Members DMHowe was the only member.